


Michael sheen水仙车车

by message



Category: Twilight (Movies), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Middle Ages
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/message/pseuds/message
Relationships: aro（Twilight）/lucian(Underworld)
Kudos: 5





	Michael sheen水仙车车

*是肉  
*强壮农夫×贵族小少爷  
lucian刚刚结束豆子的种植，他只穿了一件破败的灰色亚麻衬衫，健壮的肌肉在阳光的照耀下闪烁着诱人可口的光泽。  
小少爷aro在远处的田埂上眯起了双眼。  
这一小片农场是viktor老爷的田产，他的儿子aro又来监工了。事实上贵族老爷们并不需要做监工，打猎参加各种聚会才是他们的日常。至于每天往这里跑的aro少爷怎么想的，只有年轻健壮的农夫lucian才晓得，这是他们心照不宣的秘密。  
从水井里打了一桶水的lucian走进自己的茅草屋，打算擦拭一下自己汗淋淋的身体。他一进去便看到aro少爷站在缺少一条腿的木桌旁背对着自己，aro穿着精致，墨绿色的长斗篷包裹着他还未成熟的身体，衬衫的纽扣规矩地锁着他脆弱的喉结，那头如绸缎般顺滑的黑色的长发将他的背影修饰得修长而迷人。  
lucian呼吸一滞，那只笨拙的木桶便重重的掉在了地上，水珠四溅到房间里的稻草上，唇红齿白的小少爷还来不及转身便被农夫从背后搂进怀里，他力道之大仿佛要把aro揉进骨血之中。aro鼻尖萦绕着混着汗水的浓重气息，lucian粗重的呼吸灼烧着aro细长的脖颈，他像只笨拙的狗熊一样嗅来嗅去，终于伸出舌尖将aro的耳垂含到了嘴里。  
“唔……”  
aro剧烈地挣扎起来，养尊处优的弱鸡少爷当然并不能挣脱常年在农田里做农活的农夫的钳制，他被lucian压倒在摇摇晃晃缺了条腿的木桌上，那条碍事的斗篷被扔到地上铺着的稻草上，小少爷身上单薄的衬衫被农夫身上的汗水弄湿了，农夫的手指伸进小少爷的嘴里，另一只手钻进了他的裤裆里。  
小少爷的挣扎在农夫包着厚茧的手指的攻势下渐趋渐缓，那根粉嫩的肉*棒被农夫富有技巧性地抚弄着，呻吟在手指的搅弄下含混不清地跌落在房间的所有角落里，涎水不受控制的流在农夫的手上，小少爷甚至能感受到农夫已经硬挺起来的乳头抵在自己的背上，极富技巧的色情地摩擦着自己。以及顺着腰线向下，那一根硬挺着的肉棒正抵在他的穴口处，lucian也同时缓慢地摩擦起来。  
多重刺激下小少爷很快缴械投降，他无力地往下滑，被lucian抱在怀里，顺势放到他那件在挣扎中铺在稻草垛上的墨绿斗篷上。泛红的乳头在被汗浸湿的白色衬衫中若隐若现，乌黑的发丝因沾了汗珠凌乱的贴在白皙的肌肤上，裆部浸了不甚明显的水渍，是一幅意乱情迷的诱人景色。  
lucian熟练的地把手里的精*液涂到小少爷的脸上，气喘吁吁地脱了自己的裤子，那根紫红的狰狞的肉棒弹了起来，一下打到了小少爷娇嫩的面颊。小少爷眼神是释放过后的茫然，lucian喘着气把肉*棒送到他嘴前，他还有些愣着，嘴巴微微张开，试探性地伸出舌头舔了一口。  
“Hey，骚/货，像上次那样，轻轻的……靠”lucian爆出一句粗口，aro已经尝试着往嘴里吞咽了，过于猛烈的快感袭击着神经，lucian双眼爽到发黑。  
aro卖力的吸吮着，他换着了跪坐的姿势，双手揉搓着lucian的两个沉甸甸的囊袋。他的眼睛一直睁得大大的，瞧着lucian喉结滚动，汗滴落下的样子。lucian心想，小少爷这样子真是该死的性感，又纯又欲。  
“可以了，可以了……少爷……啊……”lucian推着aro的头颅，aro却抱住lucian的屁股不放，来了个深喉，接近窒息的快感使得喉咙一阵痉挛，lucian低吼一声射了出来。  
aro的鼻腔里充满浓厚的膻腥味，他吐出大部分精*液，却还是有一些顺着食道滑落到胃里了。那些吐出来的精*液量大且浓郁，星星点点的沾到他的乳头上，发丝上。  
lucian有一瞬间慌了神，aro抓着他的双臂缓慢的爬起来，不管不顾的亲了上去，膻腥味随着唇齿的纠缠充满了两人的鼻腔，lucian的手有些无措的耷拉着，被aro摁在了自己的双臀上。  
唇齿间的纠缠结束，两人额头相抵，lucian抹去aro唇边的涎水，喃喃道“对不起……我的小少爷……”  
aro抱怨道:“我不是说过这次要粗鲁一点吗，你道什么歉……”  
呼吸纠缠，身体的温度还在上升，aro顺势将头埋到lucian的胸前，开始用牙齿轻轻拉扯他褐色的乳头，并且发出含混不清的声音“揉我的屁股，lucian……”  
屁股被农夫带着粗茧的手大力的揉捏着，将小少爷碍事的丝绸裤子扔到一边，两根挺立的肉棒互相摩擦着，乳头被aro肆意玩弄着，已经是红肿不堪，呻吟从aro的喉咙里逸散出来，听得lucian气血上涌。  
他的手指伸进了小少爷小穴里，缓慢的抽插着，aro惊呼，双腿发软着向地下倒去。lucian顺势压在aro的身上一边用手指抽查他的小穴寻找敏感点，一边亲吻他。  
“啊……啊……”aro被刺激的喘息连连，他看着lucian的面孔，断断续续地说:“再……粗鲁一点……lucian……”  
带着粗茧的手指什么时候变多的aro也不知道，只是刚刚还温柔的抽插在他那句话落下后变得毫无章法粗暴了起来，他却更能感受到快感的猛烈，爽到眼皮翻白。  
lucian将另一只手插进他的嘴里，上下一起没有规律的抽插着，aro却高潮迭起，腰都弓了起来。  
lucian及时摁住了aro肉*棒的马眼，释放急刹的感觉并不好受，aro白皙的面颊早已是潮红一片，lucian附身亲吻着他，稻草摩擦着两人的肌肤，两根肉棒暴露在空气里时不时的摩擦到对方的腿根，这让aro几近崩溃。  
“lucian……你快点进来，我不行了……呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……”小少爷的声音已经变了调，像是藏了一把勾人的刀。  
lucian已经把小少爷的嘴唇吮吸红肿到像是被桑椹染红，他从脖颈留下一串湿漉漉的吻，喉结，蝴蝶骨，腋窝，乳头，肚脐，一直到腿根，他伸出舌头抵住了小少爷的菊洞。  
舌头的柔软抵了进去，aro哭了出来，他断断续续地呜咽道，“lucian……不要再舔了……啊……”  
被口水濡湿的部位在与冷空气的摩擦下战栗着，两颗红肿的乳头变得更加肿大，lucian不停地舔着他的腿根和肛周，那里变得水淋淋的一片，他的舌头温柔的进进出出，让aro几乎被欲望之火焚烧殆尽。  
“你快……你快进来…”aro哽咽着说，稻草摩擦着他的背和脖颈，让他脊背泛红，更加心痒难耐，几乎无法忍受。  
终于lucian握着硬挺的肉*棒抵住了他的菊穴，一挺身进入了他，果然还是有些痛的，aro的肉*棒萎靡了一些，lucian握着他的肉*棒安抚他，把他的双腿架在脖子上，注视着他的双眸，一下一下地抽送起来。  
aro少爷咿咿呀呀地呻吟起来，他的大脑几乎无法思考，lucian的眼睛——他那双澄净的蓝色瞳仁仿佛漩涡一般将他的理智卷入深海。lucian的节奏逐渐加快，aro股间的胀痛感逐渐被摩擦的快感取代，aro无意识的抚摸着自己的乳尖，享受着lucian带给他的快乐。  
抽插了一会儿，lucian把aro翻了个身，从背后进入他。他像一只大狗贴着aro的身体，汗珠滴落在养尊处优的小少爷身上，随着lucian的律动，稻草摩擦着aro的乳尖和肉*棒，aro的呻吟也一声比一声高亢。  
aro失神的盯着枯黄稻草，鼻腔里盈满了暧昧的性爱气息，他正在被年轻健壮的农夫压在破败的稻草垛上，像母狗一样雌伏着让他进入，这一切都充满了荒谬感。  
换了几个姿势后，aro眼角淌着泪水，积累的欲望磅礴而出，这一次lucian没有抑制他，让他的精液溅射在他自己和lucian的腰腹处。lucian紧接着也释放了出来，喷到哪里都是。  
aro躺在lucian的臂弯里呼呼的喘着气，天色已经有些倦意，lucian还在用手指玩弄着他无法闭合的菊洞，汗水让两具蜷缩在一起的肉体变得粘腻更甚。lucian像一只大狗一样亲吻着他的脸颊，长长的睫毛，形状美好的唇。  
“很抱歉少爷，我这次还是没能满足你的要求……”lucian向他道歉。  
aro清楚的知道他温柔的秉性，正是因为太过温柔了让他感到有些腻烦，他才会要求这次lucian可以粗暴一点的对待他。  
云雨过后的aro像一只餍足的猫，异常的温顺，他主动攀附着lucian，去亲吻他的唇，唇齿间的纠缠几经波折才偃旗息鼓。  
这时就着温柔的傍晚的光，lucian听到心爱的小少爷在他耳边说，“你做的已经很好了。”  
  
  
  



End file.
